warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medivh
Guardian Medivh was the Guardian of Azeroth, the vessel of Sargeras, and master to Gul'dan. Biography ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' In the Violet Citadel, at the Chamber of Air, an eleven year old Medivh stands before the Council of Six. Antonidas ask him if he is ready to become the Guardian of Tirisfal, which Medivh replies he is ready. Antonidas stated that he had to prove himself to become themaster of the Tower of Karazhan and a shadow creature with razor sharp teeth appeared before Medivh. Medivh realizes the shadow creature wasn't real and that Finden was mumbling into his beard. Medivh shot a small orb of glowing white energy that turned into rectangle at Finden, which caused him to stumble and made the shadow creature disappear. Antonidas summons white fire before Medivh. Antonidas tells Medivh to give him his hand, which Medivh does. Antonidas sticks Medivh's hand into the fire, causing the Eye of the Kirin Tor to be burned into Medivh's hand. Antonidas declared Medivh "Guardian." Years later, Anduin flew back to Stormwind on a gryphon. Outside the Stormwind barrack, Anduin meet two of his lieutenants Karos and Varis. They enter the barracks and Anduin asks them if there was any survivors, which they state there was none, but they do state that they did find someone searching the bodies. Anduin meets Khadgar and allows him to expect one of the bodies of the dead from the the attack on the garrison. After observing a green mist come from the body, Khadgar stated that they must summon Medivh. Anduin tells him only King Llane can summon Medivh, so they head off to Goldshire. That night, as dawn approached, Anduin's gryphon landed near Lion's Pride Inn. The royal family had been enjoying a day's outing in Elwynn Forest before receiving a missive telling about the attack on the garrison. When Anduin and Khadgar enter the Lion's Pride Inn, King Llane, Queen Taria, Sargent Callan Lothar, officer Aloman, and other officers have turned the inn into a war room and were discussing the attack. Taria asked if there was any word from Grand Hamlet, with no response. Khadgar tells Llane about the fel, however they are interrupted when smoke rose from Grand Hamlet. Llane tells Anduin to travel to Karazhan to summon Medivh. Anduin and Khadgar both fly on Anduin's gryphon fly and land at the Tower of Karazhan. They are greeted by castellan Moroes. Moroes lead Anduin up the stairs to the Guardian's Font, while Khadgar waited in the library. While walking up the stairs, Moroes stated everyone outside of himself and Medivh left the Tower of Karazhan and Medivh keeps mostly to himself now. When they reach the Guardian's Font, Medivh is sculpting a golem. Anduin greets his old friend Medivh and shows him the ring with the royal seal on it that Llane gave him. In the library, Khadgar is reading some books when a shadow appears before him and points to a specific book in the library. Khadgar finds the book and shoves it into one of the compartments sewn into his cloak. He turns the corner to be greeted by Medivh. Anduin tells his gryphon to fly back to Stormwind. Anduin, Medivh, and Khadgar teleport to the throne room of Stormwind Keep. Llane greets them and they head to the war room to talk about the crisis. In order to obtain more information, Anduin, Medivh, Khadgar, Callan, and a full company of fifty mounted knights in full plate armor rode outside Stormwind, past Goldshire, and into Elwynn Forest. They halt when Medivh discovered a battlefield of weapons, carts, cargo, and blood of farmers and townspeople littering the path, but no bodies. They also discover orc blood as well. Medivh observes a tree that had been burned by fel magic. Just as Khadgar discovers a body, one of Anduin's knight's goes flying as the orcs attack. Sir Evran is crushed by Blackhand's hammer and picked up a horse and tossed it, knocking out two soldiers beneath the horse. Sir Kyvan attacked and engaged one of the orcs. The orc took a wheel off a cart and threw it at Kyvan's skull. Lothar threw his shield at the orc and swung his sword, cutting though the orc's jugular. Blackhand took his battleaxe and severed the bodies of two armored knights. Khadgar looked at Medivh and noticed he was doing nothing. An orc charged towards Khadgar and Khadgar shoot arcane lighting at the orc, sending him flying. Khadgar casted a protective circle around him and Medivh. Callan didn't see an orc swinging his axe at him, and Lothar stabbed the orc in the chest. The orc tell on Callan and as Lothar extended a hand to his son, he was picked up by Blackhand and was sent flying. As Blackhand extended his hand down, Lothar took out his boomstick and fired it though his right hand, damaging it severely. Khadgar shouted for Medivh, causing him to get out of his momentary trance. Medivh began chanting, firing fel magic, killing all tainted orcs almost instantly. Blackhand escaped after witnessing the attack. Anduin fired his boomstick again, shooting a hole though an orc. Durotan grabbed his dead comrade. Durotan put the dead orc on the ground and was about to attack Lothar when Orgrim grabbed him and hauled him off. Durotan leaped on Medivh's horse and escaped. The other surviving orcs followed behind on wolves and stolen horses. Medivh told Khadagar he did well and to take these soldiers back to Stormwind. He also told Khadgar that he had to return to Karazhan and teleported away. Lothar appeared and Khadgar told him Medivh teleported to Karazhan and an orc took his horse. Garona and the Frostwolf orc are taken back to Stormwind in the barred wagon. Lothar starts asking her question and Garona reveals that she knows his language. The Frostwolf orc next to her tells her to stop speaking their language. When she refuses, he breaks the chains and charges towards her only to have Lothar save her when he trusted his sword though his head. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Garona reveals that she learned to speak from captured humans, the name of the orcs, that the orcs were not native to the planet of Azeroth, but were from Draenor, and came to Azeroth though the Great Gate. She also stated that they were planning on bringing the rest of the Horde to Azeroth, by building another Great Gate in the Black Morass and sacrificing captive humans to fuel the Great Gate, and conquer the planet. Medivh returned to Stormwind Keep and overheard everything Garona said. Llane stated that if she helped them he gave her his oath that he would protect her. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Llane, Lothar, Medivh, Karos, and Varis discuss Garona. Llane agrees to send an escort to the Black Morass in order to confirm if what Garona is saying is true. Lothar confronts Medivh about why he froze up during the battle and Medivh transformed into a raven a flew off. In one of Stormwind's inns, Khadgar, under watch by a guard, opened up the book he founded at Karazhan. He discovered that in the book it depicted what appeared to be orcs flooding though what appears to be the Great Gate that Garona described. Khdagar began tracing and studying the images in the book. During that night, back in Stormwind Keep, in one of the king's private prisons, Garona was visited by Medivh. Medivh asked her about who it was showed Gul'dan the Great Gate. Garona said it was a demon, but didn't see the demon, only describing the demon's voice as "fire and ash." As Medivh was about to ask her how old she was, but Lothar, Taria, and a servant girl appeared and Medivh turned into a raven and disappeared. During the night, Gul'dan watched along side his mentor, Medivh, watching the humans escape. Medivh told Gul'dan of the city of Stormwind. Gul'dan revealed that he had brought Garona here for Medivh and that when the Great Gate is opened, the city of Stormwind will be remained after Medivh. Medivh, in his raven form, flew across the land, seeing the devastation that the fel was causing. He landed in the Guardian's Font and stuck his hand into the restorative depths. Moroes came to the aid of his friend. Medivh told him fel was everywhere and it was weakening him. Moroes told him he must not leave Karazhan and that maybe Khadgar could deal with the situation. As Medivh pondered that, a ghostly black form behind Moroes pointed directly at Medivh. Medivh shouted for the figure to go away and it disapeared as Moroes turned around. Khadgar entered his room to find Medivh in his room going though his sketches. Medivh demanded where he got his sketches from. Khadgar stated he was studying the fel, but Medivh stated that he was the Guardian and not him. Medivh discovered the book Khadgar took, burned all of his stretches with magic, and left. Khadgar rode from his room to Stormwind Keep, thinking about what Medivh had done. He waited outside for the meeting to end. Garona emerged and Khadgar asked her about Gul'dan's magic and who Alodi was. Khadgar also showed her a sketch horizontally that Medivh didn't manage to burn. It depicted the orcs going though Great Gate crawling out of what appeared to be a hole in the ground. And beckoning them on that side as they crawled out was a hooded figure. Garona asked Khadgar how he manged to draw their arrival in the Black Morras, only for Khadgar to go up the steps shouting Anduin's name. Aloman asked Anduin what these crates with Ironbeard and Bronzebeard symbols were. Anduin replied they were from Magni. He opened them to find they were full of boomsticks. Aloman and Anduin lifted up the crate to one side. Khadgar told Anduin what happened in his room with Medivh and how all of his sketches from the book were burned, excluding one he hide in his robe. Khadgar showed him the sketch of the Great Gate in the Black Morras, with two cloaked figures on each side of the portal. Khadgar told him to turn it horizontal, to see the sketch had now appeared to be a cloaked figure, like the ones the orcs had been carving into the Great Gate, beckoning the orcs beneath the feet of the figure. Khadgar stated the orcs were summoned to here from someone on Azeroth. Anduin told him that Guardian was trying to protect him and go away, but Anduin was now disturbed by what he had learned. A green skinned orc picked up the orc's axe to attack, but Anduin thrust his sword into the orc. While wondering where Medvih was, he looked around an saw Callan holding his own against Blackhand, Grom, and other green skinned orcs. Callan and the other soldiers formed a shield formation as Blackhand, atop his wolf, charged on top them. After Blackhand'f wolf was killed by the soldiers, he jumped off the dead wolf. Medivh created a lightening wall to cover the retreat of Llane, Garona, Anduin Khadgar, and some of the other soldiers. Anduin realized Callan was on the other side of the lightening shield, with the green and brown skinned orcs. As Anduin tried desperately to break though the lightening shield, Callan and the soldiers behind the shield charged the orcs. Callan engaged in battle with Grom, but Grom took his sword. As Grom was going to kill Callan with his own weapon, Blackhand stopped Grom from delivering the killing blow. Blackhand, realizing the significance of Callan had to Anduin, killed him with his claw in front of Anduin. Anduin promised to kill Blackhand for murdering his son. Khadgar and Garona find Medivh, who was very ill after performing the lightening shield shell. Garona and Khadgar took Medivh to Karazhan, mounted on one of Llane's gryphons. When they arrived at the Guardian's Font, Garona and Moroes dropped Medivh into the magical font, healing him. Khadgar left on top his gryphon for Dalaran, in order to get aid from the Kirin Torr. At the Guardian's Font, Medivh wakes up on his couch, greeted by Garona. Medivh only remembers the battle, before a green eyed hooded figure appeared. Medivh asks if everyone was alright. Garona tells him Callan is dead. Medivh, without specifically mentioning who, told Garona about a female he fell in love with during his travels. Medivh tells Garona to go to Anduin. He created a magical circle, gives her a magical luminous flower, and she teleported away. Inside the cube, Khadgar meet Alodi. Alodi told Khadgar that Medivh had been corrupted by fel magic and they needed to stop him. At the Guardian's Font, Moroes picks up a collapsed Medivh and puts him in the rejuvenation pool. Medivh thanks Moroes for showing him his daughter, Garona. After that, he is fully corrupted by the fel and kills Moroes. Medivh teleported into the war room. Medivh said he had meet with Durotan and told them that the rebellion against Gul'dan is gaining strength. Llane tells Medivh that it would take twenty five legions of troops to contain the orcs and protect the kingdom. Anduin informs them they already lost eighteen legions, leaving only three legions left. Medivh said with three legions, the Frostwolves, and himself they could destroy the Dark Portal. Anduin interrupted and stated that Medivh was unreliable. Medivh and Anduin got into a verbal fight, with Llane trying to calm both down. Anduin attacked Medivh when he apologized about his son's death. Anduin was held against his will, preventing him from attacking Medivh. Llane ordered Anduin to a cell in order to calm down. Medivh went up to Llane and told them that together they will protect the kingdom. In a cell, Anduin was in his cell when Garona came in and told him they were leaving for the Dark Portal. Anduin told her not to trust Medivh. Garona and Anduin kiss though the bars, before Garona leaves. During that night, in the city of Stormwind, Llane, mounted on his horse, rode up to the balcony to see his wife, his son, and his daughter Adariall Wrynn. Behind Llane was his mounted army. Medivh said he would head back to Karazhan to prepare for battle. Garona, mounted on her horse, takes the place next to Llane's side. In the cell, Anduin has been trying to break out of his cell. He called to the guard to let him out, when the guard turned into a sheep. Khadgar and Anduin teleport to Karazhan to find Medivh. At the Guardian's Font, Anduin inspected Moroes' dead body. Medivh had become corrupted by demonic possession and his face had been transformed. Khadgar went to the right, near the golem Medivh had been working on. Anduin moved towards the right, hoping to trap Medivh. Anduin called out to Medivh. Medivh's hand turned yellow and picked up Anduin into the air. Medivh's eyes flared, his hand tightened, and Anduin's breastplate started to crunch. Khadgar shot an energy blast at Medivh, only to have Medivh have his right hand shoot it back at Khadgar. Medivh also released Anduin and let him drop to turn Medivh's attention to Khadgar. Medivh started chanting the incantation to open the Dark Portal. Khadgar shouted an incantation and blue orbs of fire shoot from his finger tips, but Medivh had disappeared. A voice that appeared to be coming from everywhere congratulated them and told them to try shutting Medivh up. The voice started chanting and the golem came into animation with fel magic. Anduin went after the golem, while Khadgar went after Medivh. Anduin got the golem's attention by throwing a carving tool at it's head. The golem's left fist slammed down. Anduin jumped out of the way. The golem took it's right fist and slammed into the fel font. The hand emerged from the font was no longer clay, but black stone. The stone fist shamed though the floor, sending Anduin tumbling to the next story below. Khadgar fired a bolt at Medivh, only to have Medivh deflect it into the font. Medivh began to bombard Khadgar with missiles, firebolts, and bolts. Khadgar blocked all of the attacked and tried to deflect them back to Medivh, only to have it swirl towards the font in a blur. Medivh stepped up his offensive. Khadgar summoned all of the magical energy swirling around the font and hurled it at Medivh. Medivh duck for cover as everything shattered around Khadgar. Khadgar looked around and saw Medivh was gone. Durotan herd the voice of Medivh chanting the incantation to open the Great Gate, realizing that if he held off Gul'dan long enough he would prevent him from helping to open the Dark Portal. Back at the Guardian's Font, the voice of Medivh still echoed from the golem. Anduin swung his sword at the golem, managing to sever a limb at the knee. However, the golem would not fall. Anduin abandoned his sword, climbed up to the shoulders and took the wire and swung it around the golem's mouth. The golem took it's obsidian had and tried to smack him off, smacking it's hand into a wall, trying to shack Anduin off. Anduin looked up to see Khadgar, faced down in rubble. Medivh shoot Anduin a gaze from up above and drew his hand back for an attack. Anduin yanked the wire so the golem could move backwards and take Medivh's attack. The golem smashed though the lower window, with half of the clay outside the window and Anduin clinging on for life. The wire severed the golems head and Anduin clung his feet into the clay. Anduin noticed the chanting had stopped. The golem picked up Anduin and threw him back into the Guardian's Font. The golem was about to pin Anduin against the wall. Anduin removed his boots, dropped to the wall, a rolled out of the way. Medivh's chanting resumed. With the golem distracted, unaware that Anduin had jumped off it, Anduin went to Khadgar and woke him up. Khadgar told Anduin to distract Medivh and get him into the font, while he delt with the golem. Anduin went up to were Medivh was at and told Medivh that if there was anything left of his old friend in there that he come back to them. Anduin tried to shut Medivh's mouth up, but Medivh took out his hand and started strangling Anduin by the throat. Medivh moved him directly over the green font. Anduin pleaded with Medivh, and Medivh threw Anduin on the other side of the font. Anduin started pleading for Medvih to kill him, stating he had nothing left to live for since the death of his son. Medivh stopped chanting at his eyes chanted from green to black. Medivh stepped into the magical font and began to grow. .]] As Medivh began to transformed into a demonic figure, Khadgar teleported the golem above Medivh, crushing him. Meanwhile, Gul'dan was watching as orcs flowed though the portal into Azeroth, as the chanting stopped and the portal closed. Gul'dan threw a human cage down and stated that their forces they had now would have to do in order to take over Azeroth. Khadgar also teleported with the golem. The fel magic also worked it's way on Khadgar. Khadgar cased a shield shell around himself and the fel disappeared. Khadgar bent down to Medivh and began harvesting the fel magic from Medivh. After Khadgar had absorbed all of the fel magic from Medivh and transformed him back into his human form, Khadgar absorbed the fel from the font itself. Khadgar's eyes were green, he closed them, and they turned back to blue. Anduin went up to Khadgar and looked at this eyes and Khadgar's eyes were brown. Anduin's gryphon appeared, which Khadgar has summoned, and Anduin jumped on and flew away to aid Llane. Meanwhile, Khadgar stayed behind with Medivh, who was still alive and was chanting a different incantation, to open a portal to Stormwind at the Great Gate. Khadgar realized Medivh was opening a portal to Stormwind. Medivh told Khadgar that he was sorry and he had tried to save everyone. Medivh died right there in front of Khadgar. See also * References Category:Tainted humans Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Dead characters Category:Halforcen family Category:Kirin Tor members Category:Allegiance: Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Mages Category:Guardians of Azeroth Category:Dark titans Category:Religious affiliation: Light Category:Former allegiance: Horde Category:Allegiance: Dalaran